ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Class Clown
In Class Clown, Slimer discovers that the Junior Ghostbusters have left behind some papers for school and tries to return them.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Junior Ghostbusters Mrs. Stone Mrs. Nakami Locations Firehouse Reitman Junior High School Plot Slimer played around with a wooden paddle ball outside the Firehouse. It got caught in a passing motorcyclist and took Slimer along for a short ride. He became tangled in a pole and ran into the Junior Ghostbusters. Slimer asked them if they would like to play but they were waiting for the school bus. Slimer wanted to come along but Catherine alluded to someone called Stoneface not liking that idea. They revealed she was Mrs. Stone, the school guard. The school bus arrived and the Junior Ghostbusters boarded. However, Donald dropped a manilla envelope without knowing it. Slimer rescued the envelope before it was swept down into the sewers and flew after the bus. The Junior Ghostbusters barely made it to Reitman Junior High School in time and were scolded by Mrs. Stone. She stopped Slimer and asked what his name was. Mrs. Stone didn't see him on the roster and forced him off campus. Slimer wasn't going to give up that easily and phased through an alarm clock. It rang at 9 am sharp. Stone spotted Slimer and tried to take him to the principal. Slimer flew away into a science laboratory. He bumped into a skeleton then hid in a fish tank with two frogs. Slimer disguised himself as just another frog and managed to fool Stone. However, Stone came back into the room. Slimer hid in the skeleton and greeted Stone. They both freaked out and ran away in opposite directions. The two frogs waived goodbye to Slimer. Slimer wandered onto tennis court and quickly hid in an automatic server. Stone grabbed a racket and tried to defend herself from the volley of tennis balls. Slimer was eventually shot out and landed right on her face. Slimer apologized but called her "Stoneface" by mistake. Stone was enraged and continued to chase after Slimer. Meanwhile, backstage in the school auditorium, Donald informed Mrs. Nakami he lost the scripts. Nakami had no other choice but to disqualify the Junior Ghostbusters from the talent show. Slimer popped in and handed Donald the envelope he dropped - with the scripts inside. Stone tried to grab Slimer but he held onto the rope that raised the curtain. The entire curtain fell onto the stage and the students in the audience thought it was part of the show. They clapped and cheered, prompting Mrs. Stone to take a bow. She high fived Slimer and they bowed some more. The Junior Ghostbusters were surprised Mrs. Stone finally smiled. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 27, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Class Clown" (1988). *In the episode's visual commentary, writer Francis Moss revealed the inspiration for this episode was from his own misspent childhood as a class clown in elementary school.Francis Moss (2009). Slimer!- "Class Clown" (1988) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 08:27-08:39). Time Life Entertainment. *The character Mrs. Stone is named in this episode.Jason (2009). Slimer!- "Class Clown" (1988) (DVD ts. 09:06-09:08). Time Life Entertainment. *The students of Reitman Junior High nicknamed Mrs. Stone, "Stoneface" because she never smiled until the events of this episode.Catherine (2009). Slimer!- "Class Clown" (1988) (DVD ts. 09:01-09:05, 9:09-9:12). Time Life Entertainment. *In this episode it is revealed the Junior Ghostbusters attend Reitman Junior High School. **The school is named after Ivan Reitman, director of the two Ghostbusters movies. **Two of the Junior Ghostbusters share the same first name as Ivan Reitman's children, Catherine and Jason. *In the script's first draft, found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Vol. 5, Disc 2: **Slimer hid in a test tube and freed five frogs whereas in the episode he hid in the fish tank among two frogs. **In addition to the science classroom and tennis court, Mrs. Stone also chased Slimer into a print shop were presses were making school flyers. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ClassClown01.jpg ClassClown02.jpg ClassClown03.jpg ClassClown04.jpg ClassClown05.jpg ClassClown06.jpg ClassClown07.jpg ClassClown08.jpg ClassClown09.jpg ClassClown10.jpg ClassClown11.jpg ClassClown12.jpg Collages and Edits JrGBinClassClownepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsStoneinClassClownepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LabinClassClownepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsStoneinClassClownepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08bIntsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode